


Let There Be

by Ardwynna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Vignette, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna
Summary: Aeris has thoughts about the thoughts the Turks have about her, while getting by in the slums.





	Let There Be

They see the plants she grows, the flowers she woke from long-dormant bulbs beneath the dying earth. They see the grass in the cracks of the floor and the stubborn weeds sprouting in her wake. “Look what she makes out of nothing,” they say. “She creates.”

It’s not creation, whatever they say. She’s no Goddess, to gift a holy spark of life. She does not create the green. She coaxes. She heals. She repairs. There’s no trick to it, to nourish what’s already there with tendrils of soul. She didn’t create any of what they see around her. It was always waiting to be called out.

If they want to see creation, they should taste the soup she stirs in the evenings. It’s thinner every day. They should see the salvaged plank that fixed the hole in the floor. They should see the dress she’s making out of some plate dweller’s picked over, donated rags. She sits by the window to catch the light, laboring with her bending needle right where they can see.

They make calls on their fancy phones. They report their fallacies. They talk about the green grass growing around her and don’t notice that her socks have expert darning. They marvel at flowers in the dark and miss the bright smiles that come from sharing them. They don’t hear the evening laughter over hardened bread and watered soup, or see the warmth that sends her to sleep each night. They don’t see the life she’s growing out of the nothing they gave her.

She creates, but not for them.


End file.
